Grając nieczysto
by euphoria814
Summary: Danny i Steve spotykają się na zakupach.


Danny nienawidził świątecznych zakupów i podejrzewał, że jego awersja nie minie, kiedy do sklepu weszło trzech 'Mikołajów', a spod płaszczy – których na pewno nie powinni mieć na sobie w tym hawajskim piekle – wyciągnęli pistolety. Ktoś krzyknął i bandyci nie zdążyli nawet poprosić o to, aby wszyscy położyli się na ziemi. Większość była już w połowie drogi, jakby naoglądali się zbyt wielu filmów akcji. Danny zakrył swoją odznakę kawałkiem koszuli, ale mężczyzna z drugiej strony alejki spojrzał na niego wymownie. Wysunął swoją broń, chowając ją pod półką, gdzie łatwo mógł po nią sięgnąć akurat w ostatniej chwili.

Jeden z dupków właśnie mijał ich, sprawdzając czy ma kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Facet – o wiele zbyt wysoki jak na hawajskie warunki, krótko ostrzyżony, może wojskowy z bazy nieopodal, spoglądał wymownie na jego kostkę. Danny miał tam co prawda ukryty drugi pistolet, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się służbową bronią dzielić z kimkolwiek.

\- Leż – warknął Danny, ponieważ nacisnął już w swojej komórce numer policji i mieli być tutaj lada chwila.

Facet nie wydawał się jednak przyjmować do wiadomości tego, że powinni zaczekać. Tymczasem dupek z pistoletem zaalarmowany ruchem w ich alejce, podszedł bliżej. A tego Danny również chciał uniknąć. Nie wzięli jeszcze zakładników i to było cholernie dobrze, bo nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek został ranny.

\- Nie potrzebujecie bohaterów – poinformował ich napastnik, jakby wiedział dokładnie co chodzi przerośniętemu troglodycie po głowie.

Pistolet nadal był wycelowany w podłogę, ale znajdowali się na niej i Danny nie miał wątpliwości, że facet wystrzeli, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność. Na Waikiki dokonano serii napadów i jak do tej pory nikt nie został poważnie ranny, ale to mogło się zmienić. I zaklął pod nosem, kiedy napastnik minął ich, a Pan Nadpobudliwy wyjął z jednej ze swoich wielu kieszeni sporej wielkości nóż sprężynowy i wskazał na przód sklepu, gdzie aktualnie zbierano pieniądze.

Facet pokazał 'raz, dwa, trzy', chociaż Danny protestował jak mógł, ostatecznie jednak poderwali się na równe nogi razem, on z pistoletem a Pan Wariat rzucił nożem tak celnie, że Danny poczuł jak coś niebezpiecznie przewraca mu się w żołądku. Narwaniec właśnie zdobył sobie nowy przydomek w jego głowie Pana Wyszkolonego Zabójcy. I to nie była nazwa, która za bardzo go odprężała.

Minął jednak zaledwie ułamek sekundy od krzyku Napastnika Numer 1 do tego jak strzelił do Napastnika Numer 2, który akurat pojawił się w jego zasięgu. Pan Świr, Który Był O Wiele Zbyt Dobrze Wyszkolony, walnął tymczasem wrzeszczącego faceta z nożem w dłoni swoją wielką pięścią i ten upadł nieprzytomny. Kobiety zaczęły płakać, co nie było niczym nowym i Danny zaklął na widok Napastnika Numer 3, który akurat wyciągnął przed siebie kasjerkę, przystawiając lufę do jej głowy.

\- I co teraz? – warknął zirytowany.

\- Podaj mi zapasówkę – odparł Tamten, Którego Danny Nigdy Nie Chciał Tak Naprawdę Poznać.

I facet był prawie jak Lord Voldemort – na pewno miał psychopatyczne skłonności i setki problemów, z którymi Danny nie chciał się mierzyć w tej chwili.

\- Nie oddam ci mojej zapasowej broni! – warknął, celując nadal w Napastnika Numer 3.

\- Zamknąć się, bo ją rozwalę – wrzasnął bandyta i to naprawdę było nieoryginalne.

\- Obaj wiemy, że nie możesz tego zrobić, bo dostaniesz krzesło – poinformował go Troglodyta i na pewno nie uczono go jak negocjować z napastnikami.

\- Posłuchaj, nikt nie został ranny i jeśli puścisz tę kobietę… - zaczął Danny, a potem zamarł, kiedy Pan Wariat z powrotem awansował na wcześniejsze miano po tym jak wyciągnął ze swoich przepastnych kieszeni pieprzony granat.

I Danny nie zdążył się nawet zastanowić nad tym kto normalny nosił granaty w spodniach.

\- Hej! – warknął Napastnik Numer Trzy, ale nie brzmiał już tak pewnie.

\- Za dziesięć minut spóźnię się na kolację z mamą – poinformował go facet spokojnie i wyciągnął zawleczkę.

I Danny po prostu nie wierzył, bo mężczyzna rzucił granat pod nogi napastnika i nawet nie mrugnął przy tym okiem. Pistolet dupka upadł zanim ktokolwiek otworzył usta i facet puścił swoją zakładniczkę biorąc nogi zapas. Danny nie zdążył nawet uskoczyć, ale granat po prostu nie wybuchł. Tymczasem Wariat po prostu podniósł drżącą jeszcze kobietę i włożył zawleczkę z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- Ćwiczebny – poinformował go spokojnie Świr i Danny był pewien, że stracił jakieś dwadzieścia lat swojego życia.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł radiowozy przed sklepem. Przyjechali odrobinę spóźnieni, ale przynajmniej dorwali uciekającego świętego Mikołaja, więc on nie musiał gonić dupka.

\- Jesteś… jesteś… - zaczął Danny i brakło mu słów.

\- Komandor Porucznik Steve McGarrett – przedstawił się tymczasem facet. – Prowadzę szkolenia w Pearl – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało, po czym wypiął jego odznakę zza paska spodni zanim Danny zdążył zareagować. – Detektyw Sierżant Williams. Daniel Williams – przeczytał i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Miło mi cię poznać, Danny – dodał, oddając mu jego własność.

Danny wiedział, że jego usta się nie domykały, ale nie bardzo wiedział co z tym zrobić, więc po prostu odchrząknął, starając sobie przypomnieć dlaczego jeszcze sekundę temu był wściekły.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś! – poinformował Steve'a. – Kiedy policja mówi, że masz się nie ruszać…

\- Przecież ich mamy – wszedł mu w słowo McGarrett.

\- Tak, cudem, szczęściem i to pewnie coś związanego z magią pieprzonych świąt ty troglodyto! – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – Zawsze robisz pierwsze co ci przyjdzie do głowy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w górę na niecały ułamek sekundy.

\- Jemioła – poinformował go McGarrett kompletnie bez sensu.

\- Co? - wyrwało mu się i poczuł jak Steve obejmuje go.

Pocałunek był krótki, ale intensywny i zostawił go nadal z otwartymi ustami. Poza tym żadna cholerna jemioła nie wisiała nad nimi, a Meka – jego własny partner – właśnie bił pieprzone brawa, co było totalnie nie na miejscu.

\- Gram nieczysto – przyznał się bezwstydnie McGarrett. – I robię pierwsze co wpadnie mi do głowy –dodał. – Chcesz poznać dzisiaj moją mamę? – spytał ciekawie.


End file.
